ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Kimura Tatsuya/Gallery
Manga Related Manga Scenes= KimuraManga.png Kimura and Aoki.png|Kimura on his Motorcycle with Aoki Kimura thinking about upcoming match.png Kimura asking Miyata for help.png|Kimura asking Miyata for help against Mashiba Kimura watching Mashiba's matches.png|Kimura watching Mashiba's practice Kimura - Dragonfish Blow inspiration.png|Inspiring the Dragonfish blow Kimura in waiting Room.png|Kimura in the waiting room Kimura heading to the match.png|Kimura heading out Kimura's ring entrance.png|Kimura's ring entrance |-| Early Years= |-| The Past= Kimura in the past.png|Kimura in his youth |-| Spars Matches= Kimura asking Miyata for help.png|Kimura asking Miyata for help against Mashiba Kimura vs Miyata - Spar 1.png|Kimura sparring Miyata Kimura vs Miyata - Spar 2.png|Sparring Miyata Kimura vs Miyata - Spar 3.png Kimura vs Miyata - Spar 4.png Kimura watching Mashiba's matches.png|Kimura watching Mashiba's practice Kimura getting close to Miyata.png|Kimura finally geting close to Miyata Kimura training.png|Kimura after practicing the Dragonfish Blow Practicing Dragonfish Blow against Aoki.png|Showing Aoki the Dragonfish Blow Dragonfish Blow - 2.png|Dragonfish Blow Explaining Dragonfish Blow.png|Explaining the Dragonfish Blow Matches Non-Title Matches VS Eleki Battery = Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 00.png|Kimrua arriving for the match Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 01.png|Kimura looking at Battery's hair Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 02.png|Battery Charages out Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 03.png|Battery attacks Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 04.png|Battery uses his speed Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 05.png|Kimura down from a counter Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 06.png|Shinoda telling him to calm down Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 07.png|Trade blows Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 08.png|Kimura running away Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 09.png|Close range fight Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 10.png|Kimura holding on Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 11.png|Battery down after a body blow Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 12.png|Kimura noticed Battery is weak to body blows Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 13.png|Battery down again Kimura VS Battery I - Manga - 14.png|Kimura charges to try to end it |-| VS Eleki Battery II= Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 00.png|Harded his body Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 01.png|Start of rematch Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 02.png|Body Blow Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 03.png|No effect Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 04.png|Battery attacks Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 05.png|Kimura down from counter Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 06.png|Kimura dodges Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 07.png|Dodges again Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 08.png|Body Blow again Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 09.png|Counter lands Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 10.png|Body Blow blocked Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 11.png|Body Blow blocked again Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 12.png|Dragonfish blow Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 13.png|Battery flying Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 14.png|Battery down Kimura VS Battery II - Manga - 15.png|Draw Kimura vs Battery 2.png|Kimura vs Battery 2 Kimura vs Battery 2 punch.png|Kimura landing a punch on Battery |-| Other Non-Title Matches= JBC Title Match VS Mashiba Ryō= Kimura vs Mashiba Fight Poster.png|Kimura vs Mashiba Fight Poster Kimura - Mashiba - 01.png Kimura - Mashiba - 02.png Kimura - Mashiba - 03.png Kimura - Mashiba - 04.png Kimura - Mashiba - 05.png Kimura - Mashiba - 06.png Kimura - Mashiba - 07.png Kimura - Mashiba - 08.png Kimura - Mashiba - 09.png Kimura - Mashiba - 10.png Kimura - Mashiba - 011.png Kimura - Mashiba - 12.png Kimura - Mashiba - 13.png Kimura - Dragon Fish Blow Mashiba.png Kimura - Mashiba - 15.png Kimura - Mashiba - 16.png Kimura - Mashiba - 17.png Kimura - Mashiba - 18.png Kimura - Mashiba - 19 .png Kimura - Mashiba - 20.png Kimura - Mashiba - 21.png Kimura - Mashiba - 22.png Kimura - Mashiba - 23.png Kimura - Mashiba - 24.png Kimura - Mashiba - 25.png Kimura - Mashiba - 26.png Kimura - Mashiba - 27.png Kimura - Mashiba - 28.png Kimura - Mashiba - 30.png Kimura - Mashiba - 31.png |-| Anime Related Anime Scenes= KimuraTatsuya.png AokiKimuraPast.png Aokimura.png|Kimura with his best friend Aoki. WatchingTheFireworks2.png WatchingMiyataandIppoSpar.png Kimura.png|Kimura ready to fight! |-| The Past= |-| Unsorted (Low Quality)= ME3050345767_2 (1).jpg|Kimura PS3 ME3050345773_2.jpg|Kimura PS3 (Different Appearance) Tatsuya-kimura-fighting-spirit-rising-9.57.jpg K stance..jpeg|Kimura getting unconscious right when the time was to throw a punch to Mashiba. tatsuya.gif|Kimura official artwork Dragon.JPG Dragonfishblow.JPG |-| Video Game= Matches VS Mashiba Ryō= |-| Other Matches= captionsize="large" > Kimura VS Battery I - Anime - 01.png Kimura VS Battery I - Anime - 02.png Kimura VS Battery I - Anime - 03.png Kimura VS Battery I - Anime - 04.png Kimura VS Battery I - Anime - 05.png Category:Character Galleries